ChanBaek - Drunk
by bebe fujo
Summary: "aku.. membencimu PARK CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Pasalnya orang bilang, orang yang mabuk itu jauh lebih jujur dibanding orang yang sadar sepenuhnya. Read n Review Please


ChanBaek : Drunk -/-

Author: Bebe

Genre: Romance –Fluff

Rate: T / PG

Length: Drabble

-/-

Malam itu EXO baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka hari ini. Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, kebanyakan dari member EXO lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka di tempat tidur.

Namun pengecualian untuk namja tinggi yang dijuluki Happy Virus ini. Dia lebih memilih duduk di mini bar dorm mereka dengan ditemani sebotol soju. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang ada beban pikiran sehingga lebih memilih cara ini untuk sedikit meringankannya.

Chanyeol embali meneguk soju yang sudah habis 3/4nya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut..

"aku merindukanmu" lirihnya pelan entah pada siapa.

"kau tidak tidur?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke pemilik suara. Dan mendapati hyung kesayangannya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mata besar Chanyeol menelusuri penampilan namja mungil dihadapannya. Celana tidur bergambar beruang dengan dasar warna biru pupus, kaos v-neck abu-abu dan selembar selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi sekaligus menghangatkan daerah bahu dan lengannya. Dan jangan lupa rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan membuatnya makin terlihat…errr.. sensual?

Merasa tak mendapat respon apa-apa, namja itu lebih memilih duduk disamping Chanyeol. Menghalau tatapan Chanyeol yg seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"mau kutemani minum? Sepertinya aku juga butuh sedikit soju untuk menghangatkan diri," ujarnya. Lagi, tak ada respon dari Chanyeol. Namja itu merebut botol soju dari genggaman Chanyeol dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Perlahan wajahnya-yang kata orang cantik itu- mulai memerah. Respon alami tubuhnya saat ia meminum minuman yang mengandung alcohol dan kesadarannya mulai sedikit menghilang.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah beberapa saat lalu terhipnotis akan pesona dari namja yg lebih pendek darinya ini.

"e..eh? Baekhyun kau.. minum?" Tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya dan meremas rambutnya. 'mati kau Chanyeol!' rutuknya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang peminum yang baik, dan lagi EXO besok masih memiliki jadwal, bisa-bisa dia habis dimarahi Kris, Suho, dan manajer mereka.

"wae? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mabuk Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Matanya sedikit memicing ketara sekali kalo namja manis ini sudah mabuk. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memicing, dari tatapan itu Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan aura-aura membunuh meskipun tatapan itu terlihat indah dan sayu.

"wa-wae?" Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah.

"aku.. membencimu PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Pasalnya orang bilang, orang yang mabuk itu jauh lebih jujur dibanding orang yang sadar sepenuhnya. Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun, berharap namja manis itu menlanjutkan kata-katanya dan memberinya sedikit kejelasan.

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

Chanyeol kaget ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang indah kemudian terisak. Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apapun selain membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"kau jahat! Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Kyungsoo? Apa aku sudah tidak manis lagi? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?" ucap Baekhyun sembari terisak. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"kau!" jari telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat diwajahnya. Membuat raut wajah Chanyeol menegang seketika. "kau juga genit dengan Luhan! Apa itu, kau memeluk Luhan hyung dari belakang saat di bandara sepulang dari Hongkong. Dan ahh.. saat di Kazan kau menggigit tangannya bukan? Apa dia terasa lebih manis dibanding aku PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarkan omelan-omelan Baekhyun saat mabuk itu. Bukankah terlihat sekali bahwa Baekhyun tengah mengungkapkan kecemburuannya? Chanyeol kembali tersadar saat Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya dan bertepuk tangan.

"dan apa itu saat di Hong Kong huh? Kau ingin bermain drama roman titanic dengan Kris? dan dengan menyebalkannya kau malah menyuruhku untuk mengambil fotomu ugh!"

Dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun kembali terisak, menangis. Chanyeol masih diam menanti kata-kata apa yang akan dilontarkan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan Chanyeol yang melindungiku saat dibandara, Chanyeol yang rela berpindah tempat demi berdiri disampingku dan menggangguku," Baekhyun tersenyum saat memorinya membawa kembali kenangan-kenangan manis dirinya bersama Chanyeol "aku merindukan Chanyeol yang melakukan aegyo bersamaku, memelukku, dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya padaku,"

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa diam. Dia turun dari kursinya dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan namja mungil itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan airmata kerinduan Baekhyun membasahi dadanya dan meresap kehatinya.

Lama mereka diam dalam posisi itu hingga Chanyeol mendengar dengkuran halus nan teratur dari namja dalam pelukannya ini. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, namun kali ini penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum membopong tubuh mungil itu kekamar mereka.

-/-

Pagi menjelang. Suara gedoran Xiumin saat membangunkan member EXO lainnya mulai terdengar, begitu juga keluhan-keluhan kecil para member EXO yang merasa tidak rela bed time mereka berakhir. Disalah satu kamar, Baekhyun tengah berusaha membuka matanya yang sebenarnya masih enggan. Saat mata indah itu terbuka, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum like an idiot.

"Yyak! Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan huh? Menyingkir!" Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Chanyeol yang agak menindihnya.

"aiisshh.. kepalaku.." desis Baekhyun pelan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan berputar-putar saat ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. "wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu huh? Dan berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu Park Chanyeol!" omel Baekhyun saat dirinya sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie ayo mandi bersama!" aja Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar.

"mwoo? Yyak! Tidak mau! aiissh kenapa kau jadi gila seperti ini hah?" Baekhyun frustasi menghadapi Chanyeol yang terus-terusan tersenyum. Membuatnya sedikit.. ngeri? Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyambar handuk dan bergegas keluar untuk mandi.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya juga pergerakan tangannya yang tengah memutar kenop pintu kamar mereka. "Kyungsoo manis, bagitu juga dengan Luhan, dan Kris juga baik." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggernyit. Ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan menatapnya bingung. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. yahh.. meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar Chanyeol menyebut Kyungsoo dan Luhan manis.

"mereka sangat baik Baekhyun-ah, aku menyayangi mereka. Tapi hanya sebatas hubungan antara kakak dan adik hanya itu." Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi clueless Baekhyun. Membuat namja itu kembali menggernyit bingung.

"semalam kau mabuk sayang, dan.. kau mengatakan semua kecemburuanmu," jawab Chanyeol tanpa ditanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

'benarkah?' pikir Baekhyun.

"percayalah kau tetap yang paling manis. apalagi.. bibirmu saat kita sedang berciuman" goda Chanyeol. Mambuat wajah Baekhyun spontan merona. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

'sialan dia! Apa-apan, kenapa dia berkata segamblang itu.. dasar bodoh!' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"dan kita bukan hanya drama roman yang direkayasa. Setiap kisah cinta itu indah tapi kisah kita adalah favoriteku. Aku menyayangimu.. mancintaimu.. Byun Baekhyun. Saranghae.."

Dan satu kalimat sederhana itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu. "awas kalau sampai aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan yang lain!" gumamnya cukup keras. "nado saranghae" balas Baekhyun pelan sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Hening sejenak..

"dia bilang nado? Tumben sekali" gumam Chanyeol. "omoo! Omoo!" Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Ia mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja dimasuki Baekhyun dan belum ditutup dengan sempurna.

"yya! Yya! Aku mau mandi duluan. Cepat keluar bodoh!" usir Baekhyun seraya mencoba mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"tidak mau. tunggu apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"apa? cepat keluar bodoh!"

"ck! Bukan bukan itu. Sebelum kau keluar kamar," jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"aku tak bilang apapun," Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"yyak!" Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya dan mengunci pintu.

"mwoya? Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Keluar bodoh!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SARANGHAEEEE!" teriak Chanyeol semangat.

"NADOOO!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah semangat dan keduanya tertawa didalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu…

"hyung, apa mereka sudah gila?" Tanya Sehun yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. Dua pasangan beda umur ini tengah duduk disofa seraya mencuri waktu untuk tidur.

"aku rasa begitu. Gila karna cinta hahaha" canda Luhan membuat keduanya tertawa.

-/- END -/-

Ffuahh ffuuaahh..

Selesai satu ff setelah sekian lama ga bikin wkwkwkwkwk..

Mian kalo banyak typo, cerita pasaran, gaje.. tapi sumveh ini hasil sendiri kaga plagiat

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari video EXO ECO Drive kemaren khyaaaa BaekYeolnya lucuuu w #plak

Juga berbagai moment-momen Chanyeol Crack Pair yang merajalela membuat uri Baekhyunie cedih/?

Kkkk~

Syudah syudah nah sudah baca tho? Hayoo sekarang gantian kalian **COMMENT / REVIEW** coba

Nah.. oke see you di FF saya selanjutnya

Pai pai 'u')/


End file.
